You Still Have All My Heart
by jackieFROSThijack
Summary: Hiccup watched a performance with two schools (Berk Acedemy and Burgess High) and just expects to watch boring acts. BUT, when Jack's performance comes into play, he has a little surprise waiting for Hiccup on the stage... Includes Hijack and Toothmund :) Song: All my Heart by Sleeping with Sirens.


All of the students from Berk & Burgess Academy were filing into the big concert room where students were going to perform. Henrik 'Hiccup' was at the back with headphones, not caring less at what was going to happen that night. Once seated at the back corner he watched the acts, but fell asleep during most of them. He stayed awake when 'The Viking Girls' performed well… because Astrid was in it and he liked Astrid… well, USED to like her. He only realised he was bisexual a year ago and he was Jackson Overland Frost now. Jack told Hiccup that if you're parents surname was Frost; hey you would call your child Jack Frost just for a joke. Almost two hours after the two schools came in, it was the break before the final performance. Joseph 'Fishlegs' was seated next to Hiccup the whole time. When it came to the break, Fishlegs went on and on… 'Hey! Did you like Sugar Rush's performance? I though it was cute and sweet, not to mention Vanellope. I mean, she was REALLY GOOD. OH! And did you like Transylvanian's?! They were-' 'FISHLEGS, I think I get it. They were all great, but let's just watch the last performance and get this done and over with.' Hiccup said, slouching in his seat as the room began to dim. The room was completely dark and nothing was happening. 'PITCH! WHAT DID YOU JUST FUCKING DO?' screamed a girl called Toothiana. Just then a spotlight came on the stage. Hiccup's eyes focused and gasped. It was Jack. What the fuck was he doing up there? Jack's blue eyes scanned the crowd of over 600, brushed his white bleached hair out of his eyes, and he began playing a familiar piece of music on his guitar. Hiccup gasped a second time as his eyes began to water. He is playing our song… Jack took a deep breath and sang into the microphone by his mouth. 'There's so many things that I could say But I'm sure it would come out all wrong You got something that I can't explain, Still try and try and let you know That first summer we spent one we'll never forget, Looking for any kind of reason to escape all the mess that We thought was what made us Ain't it funny now? We can see We're who we're meant to be' Hiccup brushed the tears that happened to spring out of his green eyes during Jack's performance. Why was he singing this song? And also, why was he singing this in front of his old school and his new school? Hiccup blushed at the outcome… He was only 17 after all. He went back to concentrate on Jack and his eyes met the blue shirted f, white haired boy's eyes on the stage focusing on him. Jack's continued, still looking in Hiccup's eyes. 'You still have all of my You still have all of my You still have all my heart Ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh oooh Ooh ooh ooh ooh Ooh ooh ooh oooh... There's too many times I have to say I could have been better and stronger for you and me You always make me feel okay Those late summers we spent, stay up talking all night I'd ask "you think we'd ever make it?" You'd say "I'm sure if it's right" Ain't it funny to think just how stupid I used to be Hope you always believe' Hiccup couldn't control the salty liquid coming down his cheeks anymore, Jack's voice was beautiful and he could listen to it everyday, every minute. Fortunately, he did, but Hiccup didn't want it to ever stop. Hiccup wiped his freckled cheeks and smiled at the boy still singing on the stage. Meanwhile, Jack was mentally dying. Hiccup's smile drove him crazy and he couldn't get enough of those freckles. Luckily, he was excited on what his boyfriend's reaction would be. He concentrated on playing his guitar and singing those precious words. 'You still have all of my You still have all of my You still have all my heart You still have all of my You still have all of my You still have all my heart Let them talk and talk and talk Let them say what they want We will laugh at the thought they don't know what we've got Every year that goes by, a year older we are You'll still be beautiful then, bless your beautiful heart' The spotlight on Jack seemed to get brighter by the second, making his smile even whiter and his hair seem for snowy. He loved that about Jack. He screamed perfection… 'How did I get this lucky?' Hiccup thought. 'They'll talk and talk and talk How crazy is it? Someone could waste their whole life, helplessly, Just patiently waiting for a love like you and me You still have all of my You still have all of my You still have all my heart' The spotlight seem to dim, making Jack disappear in the dark. Was this part of it or was there an accident. The performance couldn't be done now, not yet. The song wasn't even finished yet… Wait, there was a buzzing sound coming from the stage…. What the hell and running? 'You still have all of my heart You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart) You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart) You still have all of my heart (you still have all of my heart)' Just then, green, blue and white confetti erupted from the top of the stage, sending different colours all over the front rows and a rainbow effect with Jack's face in the middle appeared on the screen behind. And on the stage at the back was Toothless playing the drums? Aster playing the electric guitar? Jack wasn't on the stage… OH NO. WHAT THE FUCK, HE WAS GOING DOWN THE STAIRS OFF THE STAGE… WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING? Thought Hiccup, who panicking on his seat. Toothless and Aster playing as hard as they can, repeating 'you still have all my (heart)' whilst Jack was hitting every high note perfectly, singing 'You still have all of my heart'. He was coming up the aisle that was leading up to Hiccup's seat… all the way in the back corner… Oh dear… 'You still have all of my heart You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart) You still have all of my (you still have all of my heart) You still have all of my heart (you still have all of my heart)' The spotlight was moving across the room… Jack was just a 3 metres away from Hiccup's seat in the corner. Jack stopped at his seat and smiled holding out his hand. His guitar slung over his shoulder, and his dazzling white teeth made them both shine in the spotlight together, as if it was only them too. Meanwhile, Aster was hitting every note on his guitar, he walked on the stage standing next to Toothless, who was also putting all his heart and soul into his drumming. Aster watched the two love birds coming up the aisle, Jack holding Hiccup's hand, leading the small freckled boy to the stage. Once on the stage, Jack handed a microphone to Hiccup. Hiccup smiled, his cheeks rosy and freckly as he started to sing. Jack kept on singing the high 'You still have all my heart', Aster and Toothless singing 'You still have all my' and Hiccup singing happily 'I've been waiting my whole life for someone to save me still can't believe you're mine.' 'You still have all of my (I've been waiting my whole life) You still have all of my (For someone to save me still can't believe that you're mine) You still have all of my heart' With that last note, Jack grabbed Hiccup around the waist and kissed him. Hiccup blushed and pushed Jack away gently, even though he wanted more of those soft, pale lips. The confetti still was coming down, making the two seem like a newly wed couple, why was Jack doing this? Jack reached for something that mysteriously happened to be at the bottom of his pocket. When he got down on one knee both of the schools started cheering, not caring what the world says about love. 'Henrik Harley Haddock, I have never met a person as beautiful as you,' started Jack, his microphone still on, making his voice echo in the big concert hall. Hiccup was covering his mouth, happy tears coming down his cheeks. He fought off the will of screaming 'yes' and kissing Jack for all he was worth, but he let Jack continue 'you are my other half, and my life. My world will be nothing without you in it. The first time I saw you in back at the start of High School, I knew you were the one. Hiccup, I used to have fights with myself to say those three precious words. I'm sure, together, we would be an infinity. Hiccup, you are my last piece and only piece to my puzzle. Henrik, will you marry me?' The concert hall was silent, anticipating Hiccup's answer. Hiccup never realised he was whimpering until he heard himself from the huge speakers. 'Yes…. Yes…. YES JACK I WILL MARRY YOU.' He screamed, leaping on Jack and kissing him everywhere on his face. Jack smiled, he could not hide his happiness and excitement. Jack started singing again, and everyone from both schools started singing their special song. 'So, you believe that we can be together for ever?' asked Jack, whispering into Hiccup's ear. Hiccup smiled and kissed Jack. 'I do, Jack. I do.' 


End file.
